Link In New hyrule
by The Evil One
Summary: Link is in hyrule and is doing stuff and dancing. The second chapter is up, and I know it kinda sucks, but i'm outta ideas. For ideas for me, r&r and no flames please
1. The chapter where Link does stuff,sings!

Link In New Hyrule  
  
Dark Rainbow 3- I don't Own zelda! Ya happy!? I said it! there! oh, ya. The moblins are the pig guards form the forsaken fortress.  
  
Link walks through a hallway in the time-frozen castle  
  
Link- is walking Hmmm... what ugly moblin and Dark Nut (big guys with armer) statues...  
  
Narrator- What Link didn't know, is that those "Statues" and he called them, are actually moblins and dark nuts that are frozen in the space-time contimuom. Or in other words, their frozen in time.  
  
Link- This is so... creepy... Hey, look! 3 triangle blocks that look like the triforce! ( rearanges them into the holes) Ooooo... Perdy statue of me moving... hey, theirs a stair case there! Runs up stairs to statue, trips   
  
Link- Ow! Son of a...runs up again, trips  
  
Link- Ow! Son of a...walks up stairs looking at his feet as not to trip, walks into statue, falls down the stairs  
  
Link- Ow! Son of a- bonk Ow! Son of a- bonkOw! Son of a- bonkOw! Son of a- Oof! lands at the base of the stairs   
  
Link- I gotta watch my step. walks up stairs carefully, goes down to the basement   
  
Link- It's... KFC! eats from a bucket of chicken, starts to drool Mmmm... Chicken...  
  
Narrator- Ahem! Link! The master sword!  
  
Link- Oh,ya! It's... squints Line...  
  
Narrator- the.  
  
Link- It's the... squints line...  
  
Narrator- Master Sword!  
  
Link- It's the Master Sword!  
  
Narrator- Bum bum bum!!!  
  
Link- Narrator? was that really necessary?   
  
Narrator- No, but is was fun! :)  
  
Link- Oy vay... Well here goes nothing... grabs the sword, pullls it out   
  
holds his pose with his eyes closed opens one eye then the other  
  
Hey, aren't I supposed to be 7 years older by now?  
  
Narrator- Um, no. your thinking of oot.  
  
Link- oh. Shucks! :(  
  
Room dims and goes all misty  
  
Link- Oh, boy. it's another cut scene  
  
cut scene shows everything getting colour and the guards moving like nothing happened  
  
Moblin- (sees the statue and the triforce blocks are moved) Wow. That never happened before. walks into a a dark nut Wow. That never happened before slams into a pillar Wow. That never happened befo- no, wait. that's happened before. Lottsa times', actually.  
  
Link- after defeating all but for 2 moblin's and 2 Dark nutson balcony/2nd floor thingy  
  
moblin- I'ma gonna get's ya, boy! swings staff thing and hits Link, Link falls over he he he...  
  
Dark nut- thinking: I hate this pig. he's in my way... swings his sword trying to hit link, misseshits moblin  
  
moblin- Argh!!! falls off balcony and dies (that happend to me in my game file, really!)  
  
Dark Nut- Looks down woops...   
  
Link- Knocks Dark Nut off edge also, killing him ( also happened to me)  
  
Link- goes down stairs sees dark nut and moblin  
  
Link- Hey, Moblin! Yo momma wears combat boots!  
  
Moblin- is behind dark nut Why you little...! swings staff, link does a backflip, hits darknut instead  
  
Dark nut- Ow! I'll show him... Swings sword, misses link on perpose, hits moblin, kills it  
  
Link- Ha! to readers Works every time! swings sword at almost dead dark nut, kills it I just wrote a victory song thing!   
  
Narrator/auther- Suddenly, the dark nuts and moblins get into a pyrmide formation behind link, Zelda/Tetra comes out  
  
Tetra- refering to LinkI made it through the wilderness! Du du du du du du du du! turns to Zelda  
  
Zelda- Didn't know how lost I was till' I found you...  
  
Link- in backround does a victory dance  
  
Makar- Ya! I like big trees and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! That when a tree comes in with an iddy biddy waist and someone farts in your face you get- tree brance hits him   
  
Snot boy- from outset island Feelings!  
  
5 redeads appear  
  
Redead #1- It's fun to stay at the-  
  
All redeads- Y M C A!  
  
Redead #1- It's fun to stay at the-  
  
All redeads- Y M C A.  
  
Gannon- Do you really wanna hurt me! OW! Do ya really wanna make me cry!  
  
Everyone- Yes!  
  
Gannon. Oh. starts crying and runs away Mommy! I want my mommy! Now! Waaaah!!!  
  
Auther- Ok, lets skip the rest of this crud  
  
Link- infront of this pyrimed thingy Dance to the music! now talking about the moblins and the dark nuts Take out your partner! Huzzah! The end! Now go away! right now! Please? Stop that! I'll get my blankie! I will!  
  
Dark Rainbow 3- Ok, the story is over now. I know,it's kinda short, or long, you be the judge. but please reveiw and no flames. I'll send my ostridge Mr. crackers for you if you don't ...(...)I'll need your reviews to make another chapter.  
  
Any hoo, Darkness, away! disipears in a puff of black smoke like the bad dudes disipears when you kill them sorry for all the bad spelling. I'm on the last weakend of summer vacation, and I've forgotten 1/2 the things i learned last year. i forgotten how to spell too. :( 


	2. Ganon Likes Pink

Link In Hyrule Chapter 2  
  
Ganon Likes Pink  
  
Narrator- Once apon a time, there was a monkey boy dressed in green and did stuff and gt the triforce peices before he did other stuff, so he got to fight ganon. he soon beat him but before he did, he did this:  
  
Link- Gannon, your gonna die!  
  
Narrator- Link scowled at Gonon and told him that he was about to die!  
  
Link- ??? Ya... Well, I'm not gonna stab you or anything, but I will just walk behind you...   
  
Narrator- So Link slowly made his way around a drooling Ganondorf, and lunged at his back his sword!  
  
Ganon- reads the above text WHAT!? I was drooling!? Wait a minute reads the last of the text   
  
Ganon- Not today, good person... jumps up in the air and stays there  
  
Narrator- Then Ganondorf did the matrix and jumped in the air, bun even though Link stopped in air, ganon didn't know how to do that, He fell with a sicking thud, bul Link kept on going, and hit the wall, and...ya.  
  
Ganon- Ha ha yer both wrong! I have magic powers do... drool um... Once apon there was a fairy PRINCESS named LINK!!!   
  
Link- What!?  
  
Ganon- So one day, he had wings, and a dress, and a beehive hair thingy that girls have that are ugly!  
  
Link- !!! Wing appear, a dress, and a bad haircut.hey, I can fly! flys to the top of the room  
  
Ganon- Ha ha! Then, His wings fell off!  
  
Link- wings disappear Uh-oh. holds up a sigh that says "Bye-bye" Falls all cartoony style  
  
Ganon- falls to the floor Ha ah ha ha ha!!!  
  
Link- Well, I have magic powers too!  
  
Ganon- Ya right, once apon a time, I had cement shoes! they appear blink blink  
  
Ganon- You little son of a- falls through the floor and dies  
  
Link- Hey, I wonder... looks through Ganons closet and sees...  
  
Link- PINK FRILLY DRESSES!?!?!?!? What the crud!? O.o  
  
Narrator-So anyhoo, Link got back to tetra/Zelda and then Tetra asked a question after links question.  
  
Link- Tetra, will you be my girl friend?  
  
Tetra- Sure, why not?  
  
Narrator- So then, Tetra popped the question.  
  
Tetra- Link?  
  
Link- Ya,Tetra?  
  
Tetra- Why are you wearing a pink dress and have a bad haircut?  
  
Link- WHAT!? oh...faints  
  
Dark Rainbow 3- and so, this is the end of this entire story. I will be working on a story in another game subject and stuff. And I AM crazy c-r-a-z crazy!  
  
So, Darkness, away! disappears into a puff of black smoke 


End file.
